


Out of Place

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows something's wrong.</p><p> </p><p>(spoilers for episode 10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Place

He leaned back against the couch and smiled as he worked on the puzzle. It was a coloured cube, and the object was to slide the pieces so that a marble could be dropped into one end and come out on a particular side. Most amusing, and confusing. 

Moune had thrown it at his head one morning when he'd asked her how she was going with it. 

Patience wasn't one of her strong points, but he'd taken it over, and was beginning to figure it out. Of course, he'd only been at it for a few days. Maybe he'd end up hurling it at someone's head, too, eventually. Though probably not -- anger wasn't really something he did well, same as Alata and Eri. They were lucky they had the Landicks for that element of fighting. 

They were all learning off each other. All growing. It was... strange, but almost nice. Who would've thought that Hyde could smile so sweetly at a Skick, for example, but there he was, grinning at Eri as she deftly stole his dessert. 

Who would've thought that Eri would take over a *Seaick* as something of hers, as well as Alata, anyway?

Magis slid the green piece diagonally, moving it out of alignment with the blue and red. A sudden flash of vertigo came over him, and he had to close his eyes. His fingers tightened on the cube, and he fought the urge to lie down and hold onto the ground to stop it from flying away. He'd never understood ground, after all. Much more confusing than water. Much more inclined to drop out from under him, or make him fall, or make him feel like it was tilting uncontrollably. 

Dammit. Not again. Not now. Not when they were doing so well, finally becoming a *team*, getting the better of Warstar...

Warm hands covered his. He opened his eyes to see Hyde kneeling in front of him, staring at him with concern. Eri stood behind him, with the pudding spoon dangling unnoticed from her hand. Aguri hadn't moved, but raised his eyebrows at Magis from his seat at the table. 

"Is it the same?" Hyde murmured. 

Magis swallowed, then managed to nod. "Feels unreal," he jerked out. "It'll pass." 

Hyde didn't drop eye contact, but he slid away to the side, anyway, along with Eri, Aguri, and the rest of the room. DAMMIT. Magis tensed up tightly enough that he could've been used as furniture -- again -- and waited for it to end. It had to end. 

It ended. Eventually. 

Hyde was still there. "Better?"

Magis nodded jerkily. "I don't," he said, then had to pause for breath. He was reaching for something. Didn't quite know what it was. "I don't belong here," he said in a rush. YES. That was IT. At last he knew -- oh. 

"None of us do, really," Eri said warmly from behind Hyde. "We'll all get to go home after we win."

"She's right," Hyde told him. 

That wasn't it. That was definitely not it. The rest of them belonged here in a way that he didn't. 

Hyde had always been easy to read, from the first time he'd picked up a weapon and looked at Magis uncertainly to see what he was supposed to do. The worry and tension in his eyes and along his jawline now told Magis exactly what he needed to know. Hyde couldn't do anything about this, and didn't really get it. 

Magis didn't really get it, either. He wondered if this was what insanity felt like. 

So he smiled, and watched Hyde's shoulders relax. "We will," he said shakily, letting them 'reassure' him. "Everything will be fine." 

He knew better.


End file.
